The Angel of Brian
by Toby Harrison
Summary: Stewie really misses Brian and is slipping off into depression and nostalgic memories of the dog, when someone special comes to see him. Brewie. Oneshot.


It would be nice if you took a little time to review! :)

This story contains: Pedophilia and hints of Bestiality.

I do not own _Family Guy _or any characters thereof.

* * *

**The Angel of Brian**

Stewie sat in his room. Alone. Abandonment came constantly to his thoughts. He kept thinking it was his fault; this entire death epidemic. The small streams of tears flowed silently down his face once more.

_It's all my fault._

Stewie was a tough guy, not much of a crier. But when it came to Brian… _his _Brian, there were no stopping emotions from getting to him. The only other person he'd ever had was his stuffed bear, Rupert, who he was currently clinging to tightly. It was as if the bear's head had been dumped in water, but it was actually soaked in the boy's tears.

_I should have done something… how could I let this happen to him?_

More tears flowed down his cheeks. Dimly, the moonlight shown down on the boy and his bear. Rain began to come down lightly outside, and a couple rumbles of thunder could be heard.

_Why did I have to disassemble that fucking time machine?_

All these negative thoughts popping through Stewie's head made him slip further into depression. This Vinny dog is nothing compared to _his _Brian. The boy raised his head up from the drenched bear and wiped some tears away. He gazed out his window; he sniffed a few times and really began thinking hard about his past relationship with the canine. He thought of all their adventures and travels together, especially the time in the bank vault. How he had fallen asleep with Brian. And everything they had confessed to each other.

He thought about what came after that… their _new _relationship for each other. Nothing was ever the same after that. It was like even though they only had a 'friendly' love for each other, those 'friendly' emotions got a little too _friendly_. But Stewie loved them. He loved Brian.

The boy got continuously deeper into thought about his now-deceased lover. Their _secret _relationship had been so perfect after that. Brian would usually sneak in at night to come and hold Stewie in his arms for hours. Stewie thought about all the kisses he and Brian had shared on these nights. How Brian had ever so gently eased Stewie out of those red overalls… and slipped that yellow shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Stewie had recounted one instance where he thought they were going to get caught because of the moans and _other_ noises they would make together. He missed Brian's furry, warm body embraced around his during a growing storm such as the one outside, and he missed Brian's sweet lips. God, he loved that fucking mutt. Most of all, he just missed his Brian. He missed knowing they would certainly have adventurous times here and there. He missed Brian so much… the tears began to flow again at the thought of losing him.

Stewie was brought out of his nostalgic memories (_now they would only be memories_, he thought) by the windows opening, and a familiar dog coming out from what seemed like nowhere. The dog was floating, and some white, smoky mist was covering the actual figure entering his room. He knew for sure the figure was elevated off the ground to some degree, and when the mist cleared, he almost fainted.

"Brian!" The child yelled with overwhelming delight.

The dog had to quiet the excited boy, he didn't want the others to come in thinking something was wrong.

"Hey, Kid." Brian said smiling genuinely down at the boy.

Stewie ran up trying to hug the dog, but his physical body went right through him.

"You can't hug me, physically." The dog spoke sincerely, but quietly. "But if you think in your head that you're hugging me, I can feel it."

Stewie thought about it, and when the physically-absent dog thought about hugging Stewie back, the boy could feel it.

_Hm, I wonder how that works._

The child may be a genius, but he had not the slightest indication of how these supernatural things worked. Oh well, he'd think about that later (_if I can stop thinking about my Brian for half a second), _Brian was here.

"Brian, I've missed you so much." The boy said taking a step back from the elevated dog.

"I know. I've missed you, too."

"What made you come visit me on this night, Bry? I've been crying my ass off for nearly two months now."

"I was hoping you would stop crying or thinking about me for a little while, but I guess that wasn't happening."

"Of course it wouldn't happen, Bry! You just left me here with this damn family that couldn't identify a deer from a tree!" Tears began to flow down the infant's cheeks again.

"You understand I never would have wanted to leave you like this on purpose. Maybe before we got locked in that vault, and everything was said and done, I might have left on purpose. But Stewie… I never knew that car was coming. I hated leaving you in despair like this. I hate seeing you so sad, you're beating yourself up with all this negativity and I hate seeing that. Stewie, please, stop thinking like that. I still love you, and I always will love you. No matter if I'm dead and you're alive, or if we're both dead, or… whatever, I will always love you, Stewie. Always."

The tears stopped coming down the smaller boy's cheeks as he looked up to Brian, wiping his tears away, he spoke softly "I will always love you, too… Bry." He was able to force out a little smile for the dog.

"Kid, whenever you need me, I'm here. Nothing will ever change that. I will always be watching over you, and, even though you can't physically feel it, just think it, here..." With those words, Brian wrapped his ghostly arms around Stewie and kissed him. Stewie was able to kiss back, but not for long. While they were kissing, Brian was beginning to fade away… back into the air it seemed. As it was happening, he waved goodbye to _his _Stewie. Slowly, the boy waved back, once again being able to force a slight grin on his face.

With that, the windows closed and Stewie was alone. _Physically_, not mentally. Brian would always be with him, he knew this for sure now. And he also knew he was going to be able to sleep that night. The recovery process from losing him would be long and harsh, but he would eventually learn to cope with the absence of his lover. He would always miss the physically present Brian, but he did know the dog would always be with him, and _always _love him.

Stewie sunk down into the covers of his crib and slowly drifted off. His dreams would be good that night. He would sleep well for a long, long time knowing that Brian Griffin will love him, _forever _and _always_.

* * *

**R.I.P. Brian Griffin**

**December 20, 1998 - November 24, 2013**

* * *

(On a side note, I saw the episode where Brian comes back. But this was written before that episode had actually premiered.)


End file.
